Always and Forever- PJO & TVD Xover
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: After being betrayed by everyone he loves, Percy leaves camp. During his travels he meets the creator who tells him his true parentage. Percy discovers that in 1473 he had a sister and requests to be reborn as a full blooded sibling of hers in the 15th century. Meet Perseus and Katerina Petrova, brother and sister, children of chaos, vampires.
1. Prolouge

**Always and Forever:**

**PJO & TVD CROSSOVER**

**Hey, so this is my first FanFic, so please criticize and comment. This is definitely not an average Chaos story. It's not one of those "Percy joins Chaos' army and hates everyone" stories. Although…. Never mind just read and you'll find out.**

**Summary:**

**After the giant war, Percy is betrayed by everyone he loves and while on the run gets found by the creator and discovers the truth about his birth, and after a year of training with him, is reborn, thanks to chaos, in the 15****th**** century.**

**Prologue: **

'It is the right choice', he told himself. Percy pets the dragons head and looked back towards the valley one last time, remembering the events that brought to his parting.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The giant war was over. It had lasted for 2 years but it was finally over. 2 Months afterwards Percy found himself on a quest to get Athena's blessing to propose to Annabeth._

_Tartarus had done quite a number on them. This quest would be the first time since the end of the war that they would be apart. Percy for once had a plan._

_The moment he would finish the quest he would go to Hephaestus' forge and make a ring, then on their 4__th__ anniversary, his 20__th__ birthday, he would propose._

_-TIME SKIP-6 MONTHS- 3 WEEKS SINCE PERCY'S RETURN-THE END OF THE QUEST-PERCY'S 20TH BIRTHDAY IN 1MONTH-_

_It had been 3 weeks since anyone had spoken to him. Ever since his half-brother Mark had arrived at camp, everyone had begun treating him like an old piece of garbage, while they treated Mark as if __he__ had killed Kronos, Gaia, all the giants (save Alcyoneus, Enceladus and Gration), Krios, Atlas, Lapetus, Oceanus and Hyperion, while all that idiotic excuse of a half blood had ever done was kill Ms. O'Leary. Percy had sent him to the infirmary for a week because of it, but the only thing that had done is make the campers hate him even more for 'harming the hero of Olympus'. The only people who didn't hate him were Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Rachel, Annabeth and surprisingly Clarisse. But Grover was busy with his 'lord of the wild' duties, Thalia was with the hunters, Nico was busy helping his father with Minos' rebellion, Rachel was at college and Clarisse couldn't show that she supported him without being dumped by her boyfriend, and disowned by her father and siblings. So all in all no one showed him any support at all, even most the Olympians believed Mark other than Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, surprisingly Artemis, Hades and Hestia (who Percy had requested thrones for after he turned down immortality a second time). Even Annabeth had been distancing herself from him, but he wasn't going to accuse the one person at camp who didn't hate him (other than Clarisse and Chiron) for something he didn't believe she would do- betray him._

_-TIME SKIP-1 WEEK TO PERCY'S BIRTHDAY-_

_Chiron had just called Percy from his advanced swordsmanship class to the big house. When Percy arrived Chiron looked grim. "Percy, the fire department called, your mother, Paul and Emma are dead"._

_To say Percy was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He couldn't believe that his mother- his favorite person on the planet, who did everything for him-, his step-father- who in the 4 years that he had been married to his mother had done more for him than Poseidon had done in his entire life-, and his dear little Emma, his little sister- she had seen him as her hero, her role model. She had been only 3 years old- they couldn't just be gone!_

_Without a word, he stormed out of the big house and went straight to the beach. The sea, for the first time ever didn't calm him. The opposite happened. The sea seemed to sense its most powerful child's distress and was restless. After a few hours just staring out at the sea, Percy decided to go to his cabin for some sleep, for as long as he can._

_-TIME SKIP- PERCY'S BIRTHDAY-_

_This was it. It was his birthday. At 10am Percy had begun getting ready for his date with Annabeth (which was at 18:30-he wanted to watch the sunset with her)._

_He had planned to take her to a fancy 5 star restaurant at the beach, then go for a walk and there, he would propose._

_At 14:30 his cabin door was opened. He took out riptide, thinking it was Mark, or something worse (if that was possible), but he was greeted by the sight of Thalia, Nico, Rachel and for some unknown reason, Aphrodite. He was shocked._

_Thalia and Rachel pounced on him, and Nico gave him a man hug. Then he stared at Aphrodite, and asked "Lady Aphrodite, what can I do for you?" she beamed at him. "Oh just brought them to say happy birthday and to check if you are ready to propose tonight…. So, are you?" Percy took out a pamphlet for the restaurant, handed it to her and looked for approval- she squealed with delight. For the next five minutes she went on and on about how perfect that place was, finally, by the time their eyes had glazed over she said "What about the ring?"_

_Suddenly, his friends looked interested; Percy had never shown them the ring, so he took it out of his pocket. A small red velvet box lay in his hands, and when he opened it they gasped (and Aphrodite squealed). It was gorgeous; it was made of celestial bronze, imperial gold and silver. It was lined with small grey gem stones and in the center was a slightly larger emerald, the exact color of Percy's eyes. On the gem an intertwined hand were engraved and under it was in scripted "Always and Forever". _

_Percy heard a gasp from behind him, there he saw Reyna, behind her Jason, Piper and the rest of the legion. While Percy was still Preator, when he was not there Jason took charge. Everyone was cheering and yelling words of encouragement at Percy, wishing him luck and a Happy Birthday. Reyna spoke up "we wanted to wish our Preator and savior a happy birthday; we apologize for intruding, Lady Venus." "It's alright. Hello Piper dear. How is your relationship going? Getting ready for the big day?" Jason and Piper blushed at this. Jason had proposed to her a month ago. Everyone smirked and there were a few sniggers from the legionnaires (and Nico). _

_After a few minutes, Aphrodite said she needed to get Thalia, Nico and Rachel back, so they ended the IM. Then Rachel hugged Percy and said "Happy B-day Perce! Oh I nearly forgot this", she opened her bag and took out a hastily rapped package and laid it with the other gifts they had gotten him "it's from Clarisse and the small box attached to it is from Grover. They're really sorry they couldn't come." Percy smiled at his friends, "Thank you guys for not abandoning me for Mark." Thalia punched his arm" Do you think we would be so stupid as to believe the idiot?" the others nodded in encouragement. "Go get her Bro" Nico said, as Aphrodite flashed them away. Suddenly a note appeared it said: __**I swear on the Styx I didn't make her do this. Don't hate me! It is all her choice. I am so sorry about what is going to happen .Happy Birthday. I will see you soon. Aphrodite. **_

_Percy didn't understand, so he went to the beach to think. When he got there he found an unpleasant sight; Mark shirtless, making out with some blond, probably some Aphrodite girl. The unpleasant part was shirtless Mark. A word about his appearance; Mark was the exact opposite of Percy. While Percy was 6'2 with an __**extremely**__ visible 6 pack, Mark was 5'7, No muscles and possibly the only chubby, out of shape demigod in existence. Suddenly Percy stopped in his tracks. The girl had a streak of grey in her hair that matched his. It wasn't Possible! Annabeth wouldn't cheat on him! But the next words removed any doubt that it wasn't her. She said "Mark you are so much better than that idiot, Percy" Percy felt his heart snap in two. "Of course I am Babe! When are you going to dump that idiotic excuse for a son of Poseidon?" "Tonight, when he proposes." Their Make out session was cut short when a 10.0 earthquake, stronger than any Poseidon could ever create formed. People were stopping in their tracks, cabins were collapsing and the sea was repeatedly smacking Mark around. _

_Annabeth turned around and gasped "Percy, I swear it's not what it looks like!" He couldn't believe his ears; Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess of wisdom couldn't come up with something better than the classical 'it's not what it looks like'!? Only then did he realize that he spoke aloud. 14 Flashes of light appeared in front of him. Half the Olympians looked at him in distaste while the others with pitting looks. Aphrodite was first to speak up after seeing the look Percy was sending her "Percy, I, Aphrodite, Goddess of love swear on the river Styx that I didn't influence Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena's choices into cheating on you! Please don't hate me!" at this point she began crying. Percy replied "it's OK. I understand". He then turned to Annabeth "I can't believe you. I thought we had something real. Do you know, that that quest I went on I did for us? Athena made me do the 12 labors of Hercules, Slay Ladon and train with each god/dess of loyalty and love so she would know I will do everything and anything for you. I willingly jumped into Tartarus for you Annabeth! I gave up godhood for you! Not once, but twice! I did another quest for Hephaestus so I could use his forge to make you a ring," he showed her the ring, "I needed you Annabeth! Did you even know that my mom Paul and Emma are dead? I was going to propose to the one good thing left in my life! You knew it! And you did what you did anyway! With my brother, no less! So don't come crying that it was a mistake and that you want me back, because it won't help! __**I HATE YOU ANNABETH CHASE**__!" Annabeth was in tears as were Aphrodite, Hestia and Artemis._

_Zeus seemed to remember they were there for a reason so he spoke up "Perseus Jackson! You have destroyed the camp as well as causing terror place in a 30 mile Radius causing multiple tsunamis across the USA! You are here by banished from both camps! All in favor?" Hera, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus raised their hands. Suddenly a gasp followed by the murmuring of the watching crowd arose as Poseidon stared at Percy with disgust and raised his hand as well! He spoke "you have disappointed me. I am ashamed to call you son. I hereby disown you and claim Mark as my favorite son!" Hestia looked at her brother in disgust as she walked over to Percy and whispered something in his ear. The smallest of smiles appeared on his know broken face. He nodded. Hestia started chanting, and suddenly a glow engulfed him. When people look back as the glow faded, they were stunned. The once green eyes of their savior were now identical orange pits of flames to Hestia's. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus boomed. "I have officially adopted Perseus as my son" she stated. For the first time since his breakdown Percy spoke "To those of you who didn't vote for my exile, thank you. Lady Aphrodite, thank you for earlier today, I will always remember you for it. Lords Hermes and Apollo, thank you so much for everything you have ever done for me. You are, and always will be my immortal brothers, and partners in crime. Can you please tell Grover goodbye and I'm sorry?" they nodded, while shocking everyone by running forward and embracing Percy in a hug. The three had tears in their eyes. Hermes said "you always will be our favorite cousin. I always see you as my brother, no matter who your parents are. You have done so much for all of us and I am sorry for what you have gone through." They went back to the rest of the gods as Percy continued "Lord Hades, I am sorry that we never really got to know each other, but you are my Favorite uncle. Tell Nico not to look for me and that I'll IM him real soon. Tell him he is my brother in all by blood' and that I love him. Lady Artemis, thanks for not hating me as much as other boys, and tell my sister, Thalia, that I wish her a happy eternity with her sisters. Lastly, Mother," Hestia Smiled at this "I will keep in touch, and if the gods who did not vote my exile wish to contact me tell them my whereabouts." As he was about to leave he turned around and said "Lord Poseidon" he spat "I wish you luck finding pride in someone who knows nothing but how to kill innocents" and with that he left._

_He packed his gifts, the ring, necessities and pictures of his mortal life. He looked at the cabin one last time and turned around._

-_END OF FLASHBACK-_

He knew that as a son of the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea and while he no longer was a son of Poseidon, he still had the ability's as well as the scent that came with it so he would be hunted. But he knew that his mother cared as did his uncle, brothers and other goddesses'.

He walked past the magical boundaries knowing that only good things will come from this mess.

He did not look back.

**SO… What do you think? R&R Please comment! Also there will be a poll for pairings.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: There's a poll on my profile for Percy's pairing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. There will be a few different POV this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, or the writers of TVD.**

**If I was Jenna, Bonnie, Anna, Alaric, Luke, Silena, Bekendorf, Bianca and Zoe wouldn't have died**

**Chapter 1**

Camp Half Blood 2 Hours After Percy Left

3rd Person POV:

Annabeth didn't understand. She had been positive that Percy was cheating on her so she decided to make him realize his mistake by doing the same. She had it planned for months. She was sure that the quest he went on was really just him making an excuse to see another girl. And then Mark came along.

For some reason, Annabeth felt drawn to him, like she was in love **(AN: Mentally Vomiting)**. It was as if everything about him screamed for her to be with him, so she decided to go with it, as her instincts were never wrong. Instead of her original plan, she started to date him for real. Deep down she knew it was wrong but she didn't care. She wanted to have a boyfriend who noticed her body, who felt comfortable staring at her curves, touching them (possibly having sex which Percy wouldn't do unless they were married). Percy wouldn't do it. He was too decent for his own good.

After his little speech to the Olympians, The six gods and goddesses' who hadn't voted his exile walked over to her (the rest of the gods are still there and watching). The goddesses slapped her. Hard. They were glaring at her with disgust, so hard; they all looked like Hades on a bad day (which is definitely not a pretty sight). Hestia said (more like screamed) "HOW DARE YOU BRAKE HIS HEART?! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HIM?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU THE MOST?! IT'S ENTIRELY TOUR FAULT! IF DIDN'T DO THIS TO HIM HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! HE WOULD BE WHOLE INSTEAD OF A SHELL OF HIMSELF! HE WANTS TO COMMITE SUICIDE! THE ONLY THING KEEPING HIM FROM DOING IT IS THE PEOPLE HE STILL HAS!" she burst into tears. Despite her weeping, Hestia marched straight up to Poseidon, and quick as lightning took out a dagger and plunged it into his stomach. Ichor spilled out of the wound like a waterfall. Aphrodite walked up and removed the dagger. She stuck it in his shoulder. There was a yelp of pain for there was a silver arrow sticking out of Poseidon's back.

This time it was Hades who spoke up; "Brother I must say you surprise me. I always took you to be the smarter sibling, at yet you side with this piece of trash that is barely worthy enough to have seen Percy Jackson, much less be his brother, which I still find hard to believe, over your (ex) son, your pride and joy. And yet you disowned him and drove him out of camp. I am absolutely ashamed to call you brother. In fact, if I didn't know the true details about Perseus' heritage, I would have adopted him myself." Everyone other than Hestia looked shocked by those words. Percy Jackson, the legendary son of Poseidon, has a more complex heritage?

"What do you mean? Percy is mine and Sally's son! Nothing more!" Poseidon yelled. "You are mistaken, brother" Hestia spat the word like poison "He is a legacy of yours, yet not your son. Have you not wondered how he survived a primordial, five titans (most of them twice) and most of the giants? He is not any Olympians son. He is the son of something much more powerful. In addition to being a legacy of the big three, Mars, Venus, Athena, Hephaestus and Apollo, he is also a legacy of Oceanus and Kronos. The main source of his power comes from the fact that he is a son of both Greece and Rome. Did I mention that he is also a legacy of a few gods from different pantheon? His mother was a daughter of the Norse god of lightning Thor. And one of his great grandparents was a son of Geb, the Egyptian god of the Earth. He is literally is the key to the unity of the pantheon. But his father is more than that. He is the son of a Primordial." There was a stunned silence. Zeus finally found his voice "He must die! He is too powerful to live!" Hermes said "you have already singed his death sentence by banishing such a powerful half blood from camp! He is at the mercy of monsters and titans know! Should another enemy arise, he will not be there to save us and Olympus will fall! You have singed our death sentences as well." Aphrodite decided to say something ridiculous at that moment "I always knew he was a legacy of mine. No one could be **that** hot without being my decadent." Despite the situation, people started snickering at the rare, thoughtful look on her face. They stopped when Annabeth spoke snapping them back to reality; "It's your entire fault Aphrodite! If you hadn't made me cheat, everything would be the same! Percy would still be here and still love me!" Aphrodite looked murderous, but before she could speak Annabeth screamed in pain, in her shoulder, was a silver arrow. There was a stunned silence. Artemis, goddess of maidens, one who never hurt a female, had just shot one for the sake of a boy?! "Don't you dare speak to a goddess that way. I may be the goddess of maidens, but you, daughter of Athena, are no maiden. You act like the men I hunt down. Cheaters, Deceivers, manipulators. You are taking the blame from yourself and accusing a goddess who just minutes ago swore on the Styx that she did not affect your decisions. You destroyed the one good male in this world. It was your choice. No immortal can sway true love. Perseus truly loved you. Even when his memories were lost, he remembered you. Not because Hera gave him that memory, because he loved you. Because no one could shake the bond he had with you. Yet you clearly did not love him at all because without even an influence, you broke him. So blame yourself. You are a disgrace of a female." Aphrodite looked slightly less murderous after Artemis' speech. "I know who remained true to my son," Hestia said "so should they wish to speak with him, they should come to the hearth and I shall answer." And with that the gods flashed out.

-LINE BREAK-

On Olympus, Hestia POV:

"My poor, poor Perseus" was the only thing Hestia could think of. She knew his true father, and of what he was planning for his son. She also knew that had she not adopted him, he would have stabbed himself in the heart. Committed suicide. All because of the only stupid child of Athena in existence. She focused back on the room. She and Hades were holding a meeting, for those who had not abandoned Percy. They would give him their blessing, pass on messages for their children and so on. She knew many of the minor gods would be there as well, for he brought them honor. He was the first person ever to recognize them, to care for them, to see them as equals even though he was more powerful than them.

The first to arrive were surprisingly Hermes and Apollo. Then came Hades, Thanatos and Morpheus. Ten minutes later, 6 of 14 Olympians were present along with at least a dozen minor gods. Artemis flashed Thalia there and Hades did the same for Nico. People looked at Hermes and Apollo expectantly so they flashed in Rachel, Grover and Clarisse. The five bowed to the gods while sending them questioning looks. Artemis said "Thalia, I know that once I say this you will want to do something rash and stupid, so please just wait 'till I finish and then we will go to camp so you can get revenge." She looked even more confused "Milady, who would I want to get revenge on? Does this have to do with Percy? Did someone do something to him?" Clarisse looked sad. Hestia said "Annabeth cheated on him." Grover's mouth dropped to the floor "Sh-e s-he she di-d Wh-a-t?!" he stammered. "So I gave up on the only guy I ever liked for my friend, only to have her cheat on him?" Rachel said. "Why that little…#$ ^%&((*)^*^$^" Nico went on for 5 minutes saying words the no one in the room had ever heard in English, Latin, Italian and Greek. Hermes and Apollo were making a list of the words that they didn't know until Artemis slapped them on the head. Hestia had a feeling that he would have kept going had Hades not put a hand over his mouth. Thalia simply had a stony, emotionless face all she managed to say was "Why?" "We don't know. Aphrodite has sworn on the Styx that she did not influence Annabeth what so ever. It was her own choice. What makes it worse is that he caught her kissing Mark while getting ready for their date." None of them looked sad anymore. They were murderous. If looks could kill, and immortals die, there would be a fair few funerals that night. Hestia decided it would be best if they get to the point without having to restrain Thalia from running to kill Annabeth so she showed them everything that happened. When the screen they had been watching on went black, Thalia burst in to tears, as did all the other female goddesses. None could stand to see his face so broken and sad. Clarisse and the Olympians had it worse; it was bad enough to see him breakdown once, but to see it again was torture. Hestia explained about his heritage and everyone looked shocked. He was easily as powerful as the big three.

Rachel asked her the question that she knew everyone was thinking "Milady, which primordial is his father?"

Hestia was having an inner battle. His father had told her not to tell anyone, save Percy. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head; _'is there a problem lady Hestia? Is my son alright?'_ she was scared. Percy's father was the most powerful being in the universe; he would cause a huge disaster if he knew what had been done to his son. Reluctantly, she projected the events of that day to him. She felt an immense pain in her head and fell to the ground. As Apollo helped her up she knew it was unintentional. He was simply angry. Hades spoke "He knows what happened, doesn't he?" she nodded. He looked terrified, which seemed to terrify the other occupants of the room, and she understood why; Hades, the god of the underworld, the fearless god (or so everyone thought) was frightened by Percy's father. He was clearly not to be messed with.

He spoke in her mind again _I apologize. I lost control of my emotions. As for my identity, why don't you lot pay my son a visit and tell them when you tell him. Are we clear? __**Yes milord.**_ And with that she cut of the connection.

She explained that she would tell him of his heritage and they would find out along with him who his father is. When she said that the gods present would bless him, Hebe, goddess of youth, spoke up "but Lady Hestia that will only increase his scent tenfold!" "Yes, but knowing his father he will take him to his realm while we are still there, so he needs not worry about monsters any more. Now, shall we see Percy?" They nodded their heads and flashed out.

**AN: I was going to finish the chapter here but I wanted Percy POV so…..**

Percy POV:

Percy didn't know how he would survive. He thought that everything would get better but 5 minutes after he left camp, he was attacked by a hydra. It was easier than usual seeing that being a son of Hestia he could summon fire, but that didn't mean that it was easy.

10 minutes later, he was attacked by about 20 hellhounds, and 3 dracaenae.

For the next three hours he fought at least 1000 monsters. He was tiring himself to fast, and running out of nectar. Right now he was being chased by the chimera. It bit him. He knew he had no chance; the poison was spreading throughout his body, slowly creeping towards his heart. Suddenly, a dozen flashes of light appeared in front of him. He saw Artemis and Thalia kill the chimera and the worried faces of his mother and Apollo, and then he blacked out.

**AHHHH, someone blacking out is always the best way to finish a chapter. What did you think about Percy being a legacy of Poseidon? I just felt that he had to have some sort of relation to him or the father son bond they had wouldn't make sense (in my opinion) PLEASE R&R! Don't forget the poll for Percy's pairing! This is defiantly not a Percabeth, Pertemis or Percy/Zoe.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**Thanks for reading! Go to my profile! There's a poll for pairings for Percy! He has to have a love interest! And don't worry. Next chapter Percy will be sent back to the 15****th**** century.**

**I decided to list the minor gods from the meeting:**

**Eris, Cratos, Ariadne, Hebe, Hecate, Eros, Morpheus, Thanatos, Harmonia, Iris, Tyche, Nike, Eyno. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, or the writers of TVD.**

**If I was Jenna, Bonnie, Anna, Alaric, Luke, Silena, Bekendorf, Bianca and Zoe wouldn't have died**

**Chapter 2**

After Chimera Attack somewhere in NYC

3rd Person POV:

The second Percy collapsed; Apollo and Hestia were at his side. Hades said something about his life force fading but that didn't help; it just made everyone panic more. After a few minutes of Apollo applying strange paste, nectar and bandages, he stood up and said "He'll wake up in a minute or two." He then summoned up a few benches so they all took a seat waiting for Percy to wake up.

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly he bolted straight up, breathing heavily. Apollo rushed forward "Stay still, the poison is still hurting you. It won't kill you but it will take a while to leave your system." Percy smiled at him "Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, what are all of you doing here?" Thalia and Rachel hugged him as Hades said "your father wants to meet you." Percy let out a menacing growl that sent shivers down all their spines "That son of a bitch can go to hell for all I care. And what do you mean **meet **him? I've known him since I was twelve." Nico said "He was never your father. Your mom can explain better than us." He looked at her expectantly. "Your heritage is quite complicated. You see, you are a legacy of the big three, Apollo, Athena, Venus, Mars, Kronos and Oceanus. You are also a legacy of the Norse god Thor, and the Egyptian god Geb." Percy's jaw was on the floor, which he seemed to realize it when Nico and Grover started sniggering. "Who is my father then?" They stopped laughing. Everyone stared at Hestia expectantly. "Your father is the first primordial." The gods' jaws dropped. "So that's who mother was talking about." Thanatos said. Everyone stared at him. Grover said "Lord Thanatos, what do you mean?" he answered "My mother, Nyx, kept saying that I should look out for her younger brother. She said he had awakened." Thalia looked thoughtful for a moment, stared at Percy, then Thanatos and then she gasped; "Percy, if your father is who I think he is, you are more powerful than all of the titans and gods, put together." Nico gaped at her. Then a look of realization appeared on his face; "How did his mother survive giving birth to him? The power from a kid that strong should have killed her." Percy looked stunned. "Well I do believe that I had something to do with that". A black portal opened behind Percy and a man stepped out of it. He was like about 6'6, his hair was like Percy's; it wouldn't lay flat no matter how many times it would be brushed. His eyes were what were truly incredible about him; they were miniature galaxies. A thousand little stars glittered in them, you could see in the distance, a star exploding. He walked straight up to Percy and hugged him. The gods bowed to him. "Lord Chaos it is good to see you again." Hestia said.

Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Clarisse looked shocked; Percy's father was the creator. Immediately they dropped in a bow, which chaos looked extremely annoyed by this so he waved them off. Percy spoke up "with all due respect, Father, why did you make everyone believe that I was a son of Poseidon?"

"I had planned to raise you myself, but the fates wouldn't allow me. They told me you had a role to play as the prophecy child, and that one day I would be able to meet you." He looked saddened. "Perhaps we should go to my realm. We can speak without the risk of monsters coming after us."

He didn't wait for them to answer, but simply opened a portal and assured them forward.

Their jaws was beautiful; it was the world, only perfect. No pollution, clear view of the galaxies, children laughing, people smiling at each other. No conflict what so ever.

Chaos led them through the city talking about the currencies, population, the galaxies, etc. Eventually he said to Percy "you have some siblings that want to meet you. Don't worry; none of them are seeking to destroy the world. Yet."

"Well isn't that reassuring?" Nico muttered. They kept on going until they reached the palace. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement; it made the one on Olympus look like a tool shed; it was glimmering in a thousand different colors, like a million different crystals. The entrance hall was the size of the Olympian throne room, with pale gold banners hanging from the ceiling. Two guards opened the huge doors and they walked into the throne room, which was even bigger than the previous room. Only 3 of the thrones were occupied. There was a tall, elegant woman with shoulder length black hair and intense, but kind brown eyes who had a strong resemblance to Thanatos. There was a man who looked in his mid-30s with blond hair and clear, striking blue eyes with tiny clouds, and lightning bolts flickering in them. And there was another man that looked like what Kronos might have looked like in his actual body- black hair and liquid gold eyes. The lady, who they assumed was Nyx, broke into a huge grin; she got up from her throne and embraced Percy in a hug, which he seemed slightly startled by, but happy. He said "So I finally have immortal siblings that like me… I take that as a good start." They all smiled at this. The two men sized him up and the gold eyed one said "you win. He is more impressive in person. I'll give you the hundred drachmas tomorrow morning." Nyx smirked. "They were watching events from your past since father said he was going to bring you here." Chaos looked at them, clearly annoyed, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that since the last girl." All four frowned. Nyx said "I still don't like her." Everyone else looked confused, so Percy spoke up "I'm sorry, but who are you talking about?" Chronos said "Fathers only other mortal child, Katerina Petrova. Let me tell you, she is a bitch." Percy looked up; "Is?" Ouranos said "You'll find out soon enough". Hestia said "well, let's get to the point. We decided that we would give you our blessing as to help you reach your full potential. Both Apollo and Artemis will bless you with better archery ability's seeing that you suck at it." People were laughing at Percy's face which was as red as a tomato. Chaos decided to spare him from future embarrassment by saying "well, if we are giving blessings I know a few people that would love to bless you" with that there was a flash of light another 4 people appeared; there was a woman with caramel colored hair, piercing blue eyes and multi colored wings, a woman whose entire skin seemed to blaze with stars, as if she was the sky. There was a man whose entire body was sand, as if he were a male version of Gaia. And a tall, buff man with to different colored eyes- one golden yellow and the other silver like the moon. Chaos said "These are some of the Egyptian gods. Allow me to introduce Lords Geb and Horus, and the Ladies Nut and Isis. And know for the titan." Percy was about to take out his weapon but he relaxed when the light faded. He knew who the woman was because she looked exactly like Hestia. He knew that this must be her mother, so he bowed and said "Lady Rhea, it's an honor to meet you." She smirked, "I don't understand the people that gave you a reputation for being unintelligent. You are quite the opposite." Percy's face seemed to grow redder (if that was possible) while his friends were desperately trying to stop laughing. "Now, let's get to business. You lot are going to bless my son, then he will have 2 hours to speak with his friends, another hour to get to know his siblings, and then I will take him to a healer to make sure he is alright. He will get some rest and tomorrow he will begin training. Once a week I will allow his friends to visit, are we clear?" they all nodded, while Percy looked dumbfounded by his father's planning for him while Nyx whispered to Rhea "now do you understand where that reputation came from?" she giggled.

For the next five minutes each immortal blessed Percy. When they were done Hestia hugged him and said "Be good. I will see you in a week." And with that, she and the rest of the gods flashed out. Nyx smiled at her brother and said "see you in 2 hours little bro. meanwhile, I have a date to attend to." She scowled at her other two brothers who were snickering and the three flashed out.

-TIME SKIP-THE NEXT DAY-

Percy was woken up the next morning with a bucket of ice cold water in the face courtesy of Erebus and Ouranos who were like primordial versions of Apollo and Hermes. Percy was dreading the day when they would meet. He was still mesmerized by his room. It was the size of the throne room on Olympus. His bed was about twice the size of the Poseidon cabin. There was a 90inch flat screen TV and all different kinds of technology, stuff that probably wouldn't be in the stores on earth for another few years. He looked at his desk (which was about the size of a minivan). It was covered with pictures of him and his friends, Apollo and Hermes. He looked at the clock in front of him; it read 4:30. "Seriously brother? 4:30? And was the water necessary? He heard a "Yes" in the distance, which meant that his brothers were now on the run. He decided that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep so he got out of bed. He planned to do some research on his supposed 'sister' Katerina. He had a feeling that somewhere in the huge library next to his room, he would find some information on her. He would have asked his father but he had said the matter was not to be discussed. It was clear she had done something to disappoint him. So he put on a shirt and crept out of his room. In the library he walked to the 'P's and looked for the name Petrova. All he founds was a note. _**My hunch was right. You are quite the trouble maker, aren't you little brother? Come to my room the moment you finish reading this. Father knew you would look up our sister so he removed the one book about her family. Nyx. P.S. The note will evaporate the moment you finish reading it. That way father won't kill me (I hope)…**_

The second he reached the last word, it turned to mist, so he wandered the halls until he reached a pitch black door which had her name in scripted on it, so he knocked and waited for a reply. None came so he entered, but immediately regretted it, because he found Nyx and Erebus, naked in bed. He coughed to make his presence known, and the moment he did he wished he had brought a camera. Nyx was as red as blood and Erebus looked nervous, clearly thinking that Percy was there to get revenge. "Sister, a word to the wise. Don't leave someone a letter to come visit you while you're sleeping with your husband." He smirked at their faces. She seemed to get control of her blushing, so she said, "Right, wait outside I need to get dressed." She picked up Erebus and dragged him and Percy out the door, then slammed it in their face. "A lovely girl you have there, brother. Although, I must say I'm impressed with your ability to have dumped the water on me, and manage to get back to her room and finish the session you stated last night without being noticed by her of father. I don't see how he would like me telling him that I walked in on you 'making love' in her room. Shall we find out?" Erebus paled, "don't you dare tell father." "Alright, maybe I'll just tell one of our brothers, so they can tell…" he would have gone on taunting him, but Nyx came from behind, and grabbed his ear. "Now now Perce, we wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked in the most innocent tone she could muster. "Erebus dear, do you mind leaving me and 'little Percy' alone? We need to have a little chat." Not waiting for an answer, she dragged him into the room and slammed the door.

"So little brother, why do you want to know about Katerina? She's a bitch, end of story." "I've never had any mortal siblings my age. I want to meet her." He looked slightly miffed at the lack of information he was receiving. Nyx smirked. "Katerina was born in 1473. She is hardly your age." Percy looked disappointed. "So she's a goddess?" he asked. "Hardly. She's a vampire. Or, was." "Vampire? Like, bloodsucking, emotionless monsters? Is that why father won't speak of her." She frowned "Yes. What makes it worse is that the fates have said you will be the key to her humanity. Father does not want you to meet her. He fears she will harm you. I am forbidden to speak of this. Go. Now!" she pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

-LINE BREAK-6 MONTHS LATER-

The Throne Room;

"Father, we have been over this! I want to meet Katerina! The fates have spoken. If I am to help her with her humanity, I need to know her. You know what I want! You can have Nyx watch over me, just let me help her. Please."

These discussions had been going on since Nyx had told him what the fates told them. Everyone was tired of it. Percy had become extremely close to them in the past 6 months, but they all knew that chaos was just being an over protective parent. Everyone other than him accepted that Percy's idea was good, and that he was powerful enough. From the moment he had started his obsession with Katerina, every single primordial blessed him, because they knew that the one thing similar between him and Katerina, was that they both stopped at nothing, until they got what they wanted.

"Perseus, we have discussed this! I will not endanger you becoming like her, for her humanity's sake. Yours is not worth hers. I will not allow you to be reborn as her full blooded brother! It will not happen. I—"whatever he was going to say was cut off by a flash of light in the center of the throne room. When the light faded the fates stood there. Before they could speak, chaos cut them off, "Don't give me some crap about Katerina's humanity, and how my son needs to do this. I will not allow it!"

They looked pissed at that; "we do not create fate. We guide it. Make it happen the proper way. If you shall not do the deed, we shall. We will make it so all the world will still remember him. Everything shall be as it was, other than the fates of the occupants of her home town 'Mystic Falls'. Too many deaths have happened there. Many died when they should not have. Your son is the key to set things right. By the age of 12 he will remember this life. And when he catches up with this time line, he shall meet those who betrayed him yet again."

Chaos looked officially pissed, "You cannot send my son there knowing he will turn! I refuse". Percy spoke up, "Father, now you are simply being stubborn. You are being as bad as Zeus! Trying to mess with fate! It will find a way, with your approval or not." He turned to the fates. "Do it." He hugged his siblings in farewell. He walked up to his father and embraced him in a hug. "I will be alright, father. If something goes wrong, I am more than capable of keeping myself safe. I plan on making my sister a better person, and when you talk to us in person, you will love her as you do me. Tell my mom and friends, will you? See you in a few years' guys."'

The fates began chanting, then, with a flash of light, Percy vanished. From now on, he would not be known as 'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He would be known as 'Perseus Petrova, son of chaos.'

**Wow, Nearly 3k. Longest chapter yet. SOOOOO**, **what do ya think? Katherine will be five when Percy is reborn. And they'll be best buddies. Eventually, Percy's gonna flick the switch. I'm thinking in 1864. He's gonna be buddies with Stefan and Damon, and him and Katherine will probably be slightly OOC. Also if I don't get votes on the coupling poll, it'll probably be Rebekah. So R&R and vote!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**School is starting on Monday, and I still didn't finish the damn math assignment.**

**And this chapter, we see how life is at camp, and how everyone reacts to him going back in time.**

**I may just post another chapter today because I wanna get some action done already. Don't forget to R&R as well as vote for Percy Pairing!**

**Chapter 3:**

Bulgaria 1481:

Katherine 8 years old, Percy 3 years old:

Eight year old little Katerina Petrova was playing with her baby brother. She had just met her birth father, who explained about her brother being reborn, and the Greek gods, and supernatural beings like vampires and werewolf's. Her father also explained that monsters would come after them due to their "scent", and that he would try to prevent the attacks.

Katerina knew that even if he didn't prevent the attacks, she would. She loved her little brother more than anything, and she would protect him, even if it was in her lives expense. She would make sure that he was raised right. And she would help him, no matter what, always and forever.

The void, Throne room, after Percy left:

Chaos was heartbroken. First he had lost Katerina, and now he would lose his most beloved son on her expense. He wouldn't allow it. He would be there every step of the way. And when his son turned, he would help him control the blood lust. He had never hurt innocents in his previous life, and he wouldn't let him start now.

Nyx watched her little brother worriedly (unlike Erebus and Ouranos who were watching in their personal movie theater, laughing at baby Percy, with a bucket of popcorn). While he had already made many changes in the girl, she would change him as well. She knew that whatever would come as a vampire, they wouldn't like it. Eventually, he would kill someone, and they all knew it.

Bulgaria 1490:

Katherine 16, Percy 11

Percy was waiting outside his sister's room. His whole life she had been there for him. They were best friends. He would be there for her. He was jarred out of his thoughts, by the sound of a baby crying, and his step father yelling at Katerina, something about disgracing the family. He marched out of the room carrying a baby. Percy ran into the room, to find his sister sobbing in their mothers shoulder, begging to see her child. He walked over and embraced her in a tight hug, which only made her sob more, so he spoke some comforting words in her ear. Eventually she fell asleep, so Percy left, only to find his father outside. His real father. "Father, what brings you here?" he replied "why should I not visit my favorite child? How is Katerina dealing with the banishment?" "Better than what you told me she would. I wish to leave with her." Chaos looked appalled by the very idea, "How could you even consider that? You will be at the mercy of the monsters, never getting a moments peace. I won't let you."

"Then let Nyx watch over me. I love you father, and I thank you for returning my memories 4 months early, but you are letting your protective nature as a parent cloud your judgment! You know that it is destined to happen, yet you fight it! Should anything happen to cause me to do wrong, and harm people, then bring me home and chain me up. You cannot protect me forever. I must find my own way. I will follow her weather you like it or not." While Percy didn't like arguing, if he didn't, his father would think that he didn't care.

Chaos hung his head in defeat. "Very well. Remember, you have a link of the mind to any child of mine. Should you need help, call them and they shall come. Tell your sister to remain true to herself, no matter what. Goodbye Percy".

While Percy knew it would be hard, he would follow his sister to the ends of the earth. Always and forever, until the very end.

Camp Half Blood:

The day Percy was reborn

The flames in the brazier had been extremely low, since 6 months ago, the day Percy left. Hestia no longer tended the flames at camp, it was clear that she hated them.

About a week after Percy left, people started to regret siding with Mark. First to do so were the Stolls. Then the Hermes cabin, then the Apollo cabin. Then the minor gods' children. Everyone supported Percy other than the Ares cabin and Annabeth. While the Ares cabin remained neutral (They didn't like Mark, but they disliked Percy as well, so for once they didn't jump into a fight.), Annabeth still dated him, as if nothing had happened between her and Percy. She had moved on. Forgetting all their times together. Everyone hated her for it. They knew that while what they did to him was wrong, what she did broke him completely. So people didn't talk to her any more. They did to her what they did to Percy; pranking only her, getting her into trouble, spreading rumors about her. Only her siblings spared her. While they disliked her, she was still their sister, and they could not bring themselves to harm her in any form. But somehow, it did not affect her; it was almost as if someone, or something, was controlling her.

While camp was mostly normal (as normal as you can get with a camp of half divine children, that is), Olympus was not. Those who had sided with Percy seemed to hate the campers even more now. They seemed to be hiding something- about his father; who they spoke of with the most respect a god had given to another being since their beginning. They seemed to disappear for a few hours every weekend, for 6 months, until one day, it stopped, which made them even more depressed then usual.

The campers knew that they knew everything about Percy's heritage and whereabouts, and they intended to find Percy and beg for his forgiveness, even if it cost their lives.

England 1492:

Percy 13 Katherine 18

Percy always believed that one day, his sister would find a man who would who truly cared for her as much as she cared for him. Yet here he was, watching his sister staring at "lord Nicklaus" as if he were a god while he seemed to look at her as if she was a tool, something he would use for a few minutes, and then leave it out in the rain. Looking back on his memories from his old life, that was the way that Ann- she had looked at him and he at her. While his father may have said there was nothing similar between him and his sister, he was completely mistaken; both of them would do anything for those who they loved, and yet were extremely dangerous to their enemies.

And there was Nicklaus' brother- Elijah. It seemed to be him that truly had affection for his sister. Yet while she seemed to love him as well, it was not as much love as she had for Klaus (as she called him).

-LINE BREAK-

Percy was running as fast as he could, as not to lose track of his sister- who was running from the Hybrid and his companions. He knew that these were her last moments as a human. He saw Trevor pull her aside and go to a small cabin in the area, so she kept running. Percy on the other hand, sliced his hand through the air, creating a portal straight to the cabin. He waited a few moments until he heard her banging on the door, pleading for help. After she was allowed in, he waited for a few hours, until he saw her hanging from a rope. He knew that it would be only minutes until they tried to harm her further, so he opened a portal in the cabin, and came out of it just as she woke up. Trevor and rose looked scared by him, which he found immensely funny as he was 13 and they were vampires. His sister looked both delighted and concerned, but decided to hug him instead of stare at him. "Percy, what are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" he smirked, "I have been following you for the past 2 years." He drew a knife from his pocket and sliced his hand. "Here, drink. You need to feed to live. Father may not be happy by me doing this, but I don't care." She looked reluctant, but complied. She hardly drank any. Simply licked his bloody hand, and then bit her hand, to give to him, so he did the same, and his wound closed up. He smiled and opened a portal, leading to his room.

Throne room in the void:

To say that the primordial were stunned would be an understatement. In the previous time line, Katerina had killed a little old lady, in her lust for blood, not caring that she was innocent. Now, she hardly let the blood touch her lips, as if she was afraid of the blood lust. Well, that was what most of them were thinking. Erebus and Ouranos were stunned that "daddy's perfect little prince" didn't care about what daddy thought when he gave Katerina his blood, and while he hid it well, Chaos was hurt that Percy said that he didn't care what he said. He was nervous that his son, who previously would never say such a thing, would come out of this experience a completely different person.

Nyx was sitting in her throne, horrified. She had a vision. While it was not unusual, she did not like what she saw. _Percy was crying in front of a burnt ruin that may once have been a beautiful building. He then lifted the small piece of paper in his hand; it was a picture of himself with Katerina. He was saying over and over as his tears gushed from his eyes "I am so sorry." Eventually he yelled "Why couldn't I save_ _her?"_ _then he got a blank look on his face that might as well have screamed "I don't care". He shut out his humanity. He got up and left half the picture in the dust. It was the half that showed him._

The image faded into another one;

_It was a beautiful mansion, but the scattered bodies of various people ruined it. In the middle of the room was Percy, sucking a woman dry. He looked up and smiled, clearly enjoying what he was doing._

Once the image had faded, Nyx realized something, the one thing that never left him; no matter what a woman would do to him, he would still treat them with respect. While the ground was littered with bodies of men, a corner of silk sheets had slipped Nyx' eye. No matter how of he may be, he always respected women. He didn't abuse them, rather tell them that it would be quick and painless, and then give them a shroud. Little did Nyx know that all the occupants of the room had looked at her thoughts to see the vision, and that chaos was now on his way, to separate him from the girl, in hope that it all may be prevented.

Percy's Room, the Void.

Katerina was scared. She was so scared that she may hurt her little brother. She stared at him, and reminded himself that he was not a little boy anymore. He would soon be a man, catching the eye of women everywhere. Though he did not know it, he already did. He did not look 13, rather 15. He already had a 6 pack and a serious attitude (when he was not making jokes and laughing around like an idiot) that matched that of their fathers. His eyes intrigued many. They never stayed one color for longer than a minute, unless he willed them to. Although he didn't admit it, it was obvious that he missed the connection he had with the sea god. If you looked at his eyes closely, it was clearly visible that they always flickered back to the old sea green.

She was also nervous to be in their father's realm, for she knew what her father and immortal siblings thought of her, and the relationship she shared with their brother.

Despite the worries, she decided not to show it, and to put on a good face. Her brother's room was huge. What caught her eye was advanced machinery that seemed to be from the 21st century, which she desperately wanted to see.

There were colorful photograph littering the desk of Percy, and the people who he loved from his old life. Hanging on a wall was a drawing of herself and Percy when he was 11, the year she was banished. It was obvious, because there was a lump in her stomach, visibly stating her pregnancy there was a note attached

**Father may disapprove of her, none of is like her either, but I trust your judge of character, so I will give her a chance. Happy 11****th**** birthday! Nyx.**

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door which Percy answered. He did not return for a few minutes. When he came in, he had a murderous look on his face. In the door way stood their father with a pleading look on his face, only to have the door slammed in it, courtesy of Percy. He told her that she could take the bed, and he the couch, she refused so she was on one side of the bed, and she the other. A few minutes later, she drifted to sleep.

Before Percy & Chaos' Conversation

Chaos was panicking. The moment he looked at Nyx, he knew something was wrong, so he looked into her mind, but immediately regretted it. He was horrified at seeing his son so carless. Granted, he cared nothing for rules and schedules but to see him not caring for anyone, or anything was awful. He heard his daughter thinking of Percy's respect towards women no matter the situation and allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

He marched down the long corridors, until he reached Percy's room. He knocked loudly, hoping that he wouldn't ignore it like he did many times before. Percy answered the door, and seeing the look on his father's face, he closed the door behind him "is something wrong? Did someone get hurt? Or did you find out about Nyx Erebus' slee…" chaos stared at him skeptically. He was almost positive that Percy had walked in on one his brother and sister's 'sleep overs' and was threatened by Erebus not to tell. He would do some 'research' on that. "No, no one is hurt yet. Nyx had a troubling vision concerning you. If you allow me I will show you." Percy closed his eyes and nodded, so he gently touched a finger to his forehead. When Percy opened his eyes he looked scared. Of himself. "Father, I may hate what I saw, but there is no changing fate. What bothers me is the idea of Katerina dyeing. I can't let that happen." He was appalled. "You care for her fate, and yet you say that there is nothing to for yours? Do you **like** seeing yourself like that? I want that girl away from you. She is changing you in ways that I do not like." When he looked at Percy, his face was so full of rage and hurt, that it made him want to cower in a corner" Do you really think so lowly of me as to enjoy seeing myself like that? I despise it! But I have accepted that my life always seems to have something good and then have it all disappear. But the fates have said that there are deaths that were not meant to be. And I feel deep down, As if this is one of them. And I will not let you take me away from my sister. And she did not change me! This is who I always was! Not that pathetic insecure son of the sea god that I was in the other time line! I am not him! So stop treating me like I am still the little boy who just lost everyone he cared about! I can take care of myself! Leave my sister alone!" he marched into his room and slammed the door in chaos' face. 'Well' he thought glumly to himself 'there is a similarity between Percy and Nyx. They Love slamming doors in people's faces.' And walked of, pondering ways to help his son get through his dark period when it would come.

**So, how did you like it? Sorry if anyone is out of character….**

**Next chapter; Vamp Jackson, in 1864.**

**Thank you soooooooo much for following the story!**

**I will update as often as I can but the first day of school for me is Monday, so I'll try to keep up with the story**

**R&R!**

**How long should we have an emotionless Percy?**

**1/2/3/4 decades? Maybe 5/6. Depends on your opinion.**


	5. AN

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys!**

**I am so so sorry for it being such a long time since I updated!**

**I pranked my little siblings and got my laptop confiscated. Confession: previous chapter I updated from my brothers computer….**

**Any who, I just got it back so expect a new chapter soon. I was also thinking of writing a new story…**

**Good luck in school!**

**-DEX 4EVER-**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means so much….**

**So in light of my story, me and my friends are having a TVD movie night where I get to rub it in their faces;**

**THAT DAMON AND ELENA ARE TOGTHER!**

**(They're stelena fans.)**

**The only couple that we agree on is KLAUROLINE! Because that one is simply awesome.**

**They are trying to drag me to watch SoM but I refuse!**

**The actors are good, and the movies are OK, but it IS A DISGRACE TO RICK RIORDANS AMAZING WORK! The characters are beautifully portrayed in the book and the movies ruined it!**

**I ask my friends for their opinion on the book and they say 'I didn't read it because the movie was no good'! How dare them!**

**The book came before the movie! They should have read it by the time TLT came out! But no. clearly, they have no taste in awesome books.**

**Sorry if I got slightly carried away.**

**A word about Percy's humanity issue-**

**I agree that Percy is pure, and that he shouldn't be a monster for too long, but he loves Kat more than anything, or anyone he ever had in his previous life, so it wouldn't make sense for him to be emotionless for a single decade. But his heart is to pure for him to be like that for half a century, so I think maybe 2-3 decades, and when he finds Kat she'll help him. **

**Also this chapter I am going to show the immortals who sided with Percy, and their opinion on his vampirism.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4:**

France 1495:

Katherine 18/21, Percy 16

"Are you sure you want this, Percy? We could ask father if he could give you immortality instead." Percy knew that his sister knew his answer. Ever since his father had spoken to him 3 years before about his fate as a vampire, he avoided him at all times. He hardly ever went into the void anymore, and when he did, he would talk with people who weren't his father so he would have an excuse as for not talking to him. He loved his father, but would not back down until he managed to show him that he was right about his sister's fate, and got him to apologize to her. She was his daughter no matter what. He loved Gaia no matter how many innocents she killed, or amount of times she tried to take over the planet so why could it not be the same for Katerina? "You know what I will say. I refuse to see father until he accepts my fate and stops treating me like a baby. I want to live with you forever. If I lose you, then who do I have to live for? Turn me."

She was reluctant, but eventually agreed. She took a small glass, and filled it with her blood, and handed it to him. Without hesitation, he downed the contents of the glass. He said "Snap my neck."

She was horrified; her only family who cared for her, wished for her to kill him. She shook her head vigorously. "Do it Kathy, or I will drive my sword through my heart." He was completely serious. If she did not, he would kill himself.

When Percy looked up, he saw his sister crying. She never cried. He embraced her tightly and said "We have to do it as soon as possible or the blood may leave my system. It won't hurt me if you snap my neck. Please kill me before I do it."

Still crying, she kissed his head, and then put her hands on both sides of his head. He nodded in encouragement as he closed his eyes. With one swift twist, he fell dead on the ground, as she dropped to her knees beside him, sobbing silently. She stood up. Her brother would need blood and she would not allow him to hurt someone, so she went out, knowing the perfect place to get blood from.

-LINE BREAK-

While having been taught how to open a portal recently, Katerina knew how to do so fairly well. She opened one straight into her brother's room. Since she had turned, he had an entire cooling device (or 'refrigerator' as he called it) filled with blood bags. She took one and was planning on leaving before she was noticed by the residents of the palace, but to no avail. As she was opening a portal, the door opened- and in walked her father, accompanied by Nyx. She knew how they felt about her, so she decided to be safe and be respectful, so she bowed and said "Father, Lady Nyx. What may I do for you?"

Earlier, the Throne Room

Percy had taken to ignoring Chaos, and it was getting on everyone's nerves. He would talk to anyone, even Gaia and Tartarus, just to avoid his father, who seemed to be the only one not to understand why Percy was being so stubborn.

Everyone other than him knew that the words he had said to Percy 3 years ago, had hurt him deeply. So deeply, that now he was doing rash things just to annoy his father. Like at that moment, when they watched him tell _the girl_ that if she refused to kill him, he would do it with his sword. Which wasn't his sword. It was Chaos' sword. Percy had taken advantage of the skill he had received from Hermes and stole the sword last time he had been in the void.

This was possibly the worst thing he had done yet. He knew that if he tainted his father's sword with his blood, it would wound him greatly, and he would never look upon the sword again.

They also knew that if Chaos simply said he was sorry- Percy would forgive him in an instant. Percy would continue to spite his father until he apologized, and accepted Katerina. Many of the Primordial council had begun to accept her, thanks to Percy. But chaos, being his usual stubborn self, refused to accept her.

They all watched, slightly impressed, as she opened a portal into Percy's room. She was getting him a blood bag to complete his transition. To no one's surprise, chaos took Nyx, and went to Percy's room, most likely to get Percy there so they could make him immortal and prevent his vampirism. They knew it would never work, for should he try to force Percy into immortality, he would never forgive them.

The moment Nyx saw her father beckon for her to follow him, she knew his plan. She knew that if their father tried to force him into immortality- Percy would not wait for his sister to return with the blood, but rather run of and hurt someone, to spite his father yet again. There were only a very few amount of things that had not changed in his personality since he met his sister. But she followed her father anyway.

When they opened the door, and Katerina bowed, the two weren't sure whether she was doing it to spite them, or being respectful. Chaos decided to answer her question, with another;

"Where is my son?" But she countered the question with one of her own,  
"why do you want to see him?"

They went on like that for nearly ten minutes until Nyx yelled "ENOUGH! Both of you shut it! As for your question _sister_" she said the word, almost as if she were questioning if she were someone to be called family, "father wishes to prevent Perseus' transition by making him immortal, so we were hoping you would convince him to come here." She looked appalled by the thought "you want me to betray my only family, just to try to prevent something that was written in his fate? I will not do it!" without waiting for them to argue back she opened a portal and left.

-Time Skip- After Percy's Transition-

Olympus 1495

Hestia was sobbing in her brothers arms. Chaos had given the gods their memories of Percy, and Nyx had just arrived to explain his newly found vampirism. Her only son- was dead. Aphrodite and Artemis had horrified looks on their faces, Hades was stunned to silence, and Hermes and Apollo looked as if they couldn't decide to be saddened or to yell 'awesome', but a look from Nyx clearly stated that if they said it was awesome, they would fade, so instead Apollo said "but Lady Nyx, it can't be that bad, can it? I mean, this is Percy we're talking about- you know, the awesome dude that all the ladies chase, and has undying loyalty, and would never hurt an innocent. As a vampire, that would heighten his level of purity," as he was speaking Hermes mumbled "which shouldn't be possible with the level it is now" Hestia shot him a glare, which made him gulp visibly, and then she waved at Apollo to continue "which would make it even more impossible for him to hurt an innocent. Why do you say this as if it is his downfall?"

Nyx looked grave and then shut her eyes. Suddenly, an image appeared in the center of the room; they saw Percy crying, holding a picture of a very pretty girl, who was hugging him, in front of a burning building. Then he got an emotionless expression, and left a torn photo on the ground. The image changed; it was a fancy room, but the ground was littered with corpses of men. In the center stood a horrifying version of Percy, sucking a pretty girl dry. He then looked up smiling; as he laid her body in a corner filled with burial shrouds, and covered her in one as well.

Hestia was sobbing harder than ever. Even Hades looked in the verge of tears, for none of them ever thought Percy would kill a single innocent, let alone have an entire room scattered with bodies that he clearly was responsible for. Artemis, still looking shocked, was first to speak up "no matter how far gone, he still treated the women with respect. He gave them shrouds." While it didn't help much, everyone still managed a small smile, thinking about how true it was. Hades broke the thoughtful silence "I think we are all wondering, how did this happen to him? And what triggered it? Was it the vampirism?" Nyx looked up slightly happier "it has not happened yet," everyone looked over joyed, she continued "but it shall come to pass." Their faces fell. Aphrodite, who surprisingly had remained silent, said "But if it has not happened, surely we can do something about it, can we not?" People looked at Nyx expectantly "Unfortunately, there was only one chance for this to be prevented, and it was for Percy's older sister Katerina to bring him to the void, so he could become immortal. We lost the chance." "But Percy loves his father more than anyone, why would he refuse him?" Nyx looked at Hermes with a sad look "Since he was reborn, he has always had two people he cared for the most; Father and Katerina. 3 years ago, I had the visions I showed you previously. Father saw what I saw and went to attempt to separate Perseus from Katerina. He ended up showing him the visions, and then attempting to force them apart. However he went too far; Percy claimed that he accepts his fate, but will not allow his sister to die and then father said the unforgivable- he said that to his belief Percy wants to be that way and that he would not allow them any further contact. Since then, Percy has only had few visits to the void, and when he does, he speaks to anyone- and I mean including Gaia and Tartarus anyone- just to avoid father. They have had possibly 2 conversations over the past three years, both ending with a shouting match, and Percy disappearing for a few months. We have accepted Percy's fate along with the girl, and father is being too stubborn to see that an apology, and Percy is back to being "Daddy's little Prince" as Erebus calls it." Nyx seemed to realize that she had not answered Hades, for she paused, and then said "As for your question, Lord Hades- it is only partly vampirism that shall cause it- Vampires have the ability to shut of their emotions. What I showed you is a scene from the day Katerina was supposedly burned in a church, when Percy was out of town. He came back to find two of his friends, lying on the grass, just outside the town, mourning the girl they both loved. When he found evidence that she perished, he felt no connections, what so ever to his humanity, so he shut it out. This happens around the year of 1864."

-Speak of the Devil-Time skip-

England 1864

"Come on Percy, we are going to be late! If we miss the ride to Mystic Falls I shall stake you myself. If we aren't there, we shan't be written as founders, like you and father wanted." Katerina, or Kathrine, as she had begun to call herself lowered her voice "also, I have a plan to get Klaus of our trail. Or, my trails, as he does not know who you are."

The moment that Percy heard that she had a plan to get Klaus off their trail, Percy ran, which is saying something as he was a vampire. He was sick of that annoying hybrid trying to kill his sister. As for when she spoke of his father, he hesitated- over the past few centuries, he had been trying to make amends with his father, who had reluctantly apologized. But his reluctance was what prevented Percy from running straight into his father's arms. Percy believed that his father still stuck to his original accusation. Still he hurried out of the mansion, courtesy of Nyx, and to his waiting sister. He smirked at the impatient look on her face. She frowned when she saw the look "Having fun are we? Thinking of the new girl that you are intending to find?" when she saw the horrified look on his face she smirked. Over the centuries, he had grown far more handsome than imaginable; his multi colored eyes, showed wisdom, understanding and extreme happiness. His black, windswept hair was slightly more tame able now. And his body was as godly as ever. Women would swoon at the very sight of him, and shoot her jealous looks, as she looked like their mother, and he their father, so they looked nothing like siblings. Yet Percy would not accept his looks, or any other remarkable quality about himself. The child of Athena from the previous time line had always downed his spirits about himself, and it still affected him.

He opened the carriage door and said "My apologies milady. Shall we?" she smirked and he closed the door.

-Line Break-

Mystic Falls 1864

17 year old Stefan Salvatore was waiting in the comfortable halls of his home. He was supposed to greet a young maiden named "Kathrine Pierce" and her accomplice, into their home where they would be staying for a while. As he heard the sound of a horse drawn carriage, he assumed that they had arrived, so he stepped outside. Sure enough, there was a carriage, stopped at the very doorstep. The door swung open to reveal 3 people; 2 women and a young man. The first woman stepped out, to show a women like any other- short, dark hair, skin and eyes. Then came out the man, who was clearly Stefan's age, if not younger. He was clearly spotted by women everywhere. Then he caught his breath, as the last stepped out- she was beautiful; long, curling hair that reached the center of her back, honey brown eyes, and well-toned skin. He walked up, kissed her hand (noticing the piercing look that the boy was giving him- a clear warning) and said "you must be miss Pierce" she curtsied and said "Please, call me Kathrine."

-LINE BREAK-

Damon Salvatore was bored. He had been waiting for nearly an hour for his brother to arrive in their usual meeting area (hangout), yet his brother had not come. He was beginning to worry, for it was a war after all; perhaps something had happened to him. So he decided to go looking for his younger brother. Mere seconds later, his brother showed up, with a very pretty girl who was clutching the arm of a very handsome young man, who his brother was shooting jealous looks at. He couldn't help but be jealous of the boy as well, for he felt the greatest desire to surge forward and kiss those beautiful, red lips. He shook off the feeling, for it was clear she was taken, so instead he said "brother you are late. And who might your guests be?" Stefan said "this is Miss Pierce, and her companion, Perseus." The male, Perseus, winced "Please, Mr. Salvatore, Perseus is the name my father called me. Call me Percy."

Kathrine was smirking, for she knew exactly were her brother had come up with that introduction; the words he said were the exact words that Klaus had said to her, when she called him "Nicklaus". Her brother was clearly bored, and in need of entertainment- for he had not bothered to mention that they were siblings, earning him jealous looks from both Salvatore's as well as quite a few exasperated looks from Kathrine.

-TIME SKIP-

By the time the evening had come, both Salvatore's were extremely jealous, for Percy and Kathrine hardly were separated. It was clear that they loved each other. At dinner, Percy excused himself, then pulled the girl to her feet, kissed her hand and said "Well, good night sister. I will see you tomorrow."

-LINE BREAK-

Erebus and Ouranos were driving everyone nuts. From the moment Percy and Kathrine interlocked hands, and 'Forgot' to mention their relation, they had been laughing hysterically, about how this would be remembered for centuries. What was worse is that several hours later, they brought Hermes and Apollo (to whom they had grown quite attached to since the whole 'Percy fiasco' as they called it) and the four idiots were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Other than her annoyance with them, Nyx was rather pleased, for her father had finally apologized to Percy. But one thing was dampening her mood;

The day that they had been dreading, the one were Percy would shut it all out, was near. It would come in but 7 months, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

**SO WADUYA THINK?**

**I said it before and I will say it again- Sorry or the long break between this update and the last….**

**I am thinking of writing another story. Gonna be PJO. Right now I am thinking along the lines of a 'female Percy' with Percy/Apollo pairing, or a "Percy is a god" story.**

**R&R AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**Dex-4EVER **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi again!**

**I'm really excited because I just started writing my next story. What's funny is that I've already written a prologue and half the first chapter, and the story still doesn't have a name. I am hoping to post it in a week or so.**

**And this chapter we get to see our, currently, least favorite demigod- architect chase. Don't worry, by the end of the story you won't be mad at her any more.**

**Humanity switch off- is this chapter.**

**So I decided that over the past centuries, Percy had a single girlfriend (no 1 night stands) and after he turned her she dumped him (no she was not using him).**

**You'll see her soon.**

**I decided, just so that no one thinks I hate certain characters that I don't, to make a list of my favorite PJO& TVD characters. (1 is my favorite, and last I probably don't like that much). If you want to know my reasons for not liking certain people, I will gladly answer. Also, to prove my friends wrong- who do you think is more awesome? Percy or Jason? I am sooooooooooo on team PERCY. Comment your opinion and why.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**R&R**

**Chapter 5:**

Mystic Falls 1864:

2 Months since Percy& Katharine's Arrival

Since their arrival in MF, The Salvatore's and Percy had become the best of friends, although Percy liked Damon better, for he had the same rebel personality that he did.

The one thing that got in their way was Kathrine. Both the boys were deeply in love with her. Percy knew that he had been like that with Rachel and -Her-, when loved both of them. Recently he realized that he always loved Rachel more than her, and that when she became the oracle, she had been forced into maidenhood, thus making him move on **(AN: He moved on. They won't get together)**. Eventually, one of the two brothers was going to have to find love with someone else. Personally, he felt that Damon loved his sister less, and yet his love for her was more determined, while Stefan loved her to the brink of his destruction, and should something happen- he would not be as determined as his brother, and would eventually give up. He wanted only the best for his sister and he hoped that she realized that she loved Stefan more. This was the originals all over again. While he understood her indecision, he was slightly disappointed that she kept sleeping with both of them. He had become even less fond of relationships and romance, since he met this girl a few centuries back. He loved her with all his heart, and then when he complied to turn her so they could be together, she broke his heart. He hoped his sisters would remain whole. Unlike his. Since she dumped him, he couldn't help but repeat calypso's last words to himself _'the fates are cruel, Percy Jackson'_. 'Yes they are' he thought, 'and when I see those little bitches- they are gonna get one good spanking.'

-LINE BREAK-

After the founders ball;

"I had a lovely time Stefan." He was walking her to the door of her room, after the founders' ball. She was deeply in love. But that was a problem for more than one reason; her brother was not kind or accepting when it came to romance and it was the two bitches that broke his heart. The Chase girl, and that –what's-her-name- Branson (**Ring any bells?**). if she ever saw one of the two- they had better have a running skill, cause they had ruined her brother. He was truly no longer the sarcastic, annoying little twit, who annoyed everyone and never stopped smiling. He was now a hard, serious, miniature version of their father. Sure he opened up when he was with her, or their other siblings (and Apollo and Hermes) but he wouldn't smile. It was as if his heart was a puzzle with missing pieces. Also, she loved more than one person. She had never truly moved on from Elijah. He had been so kind, caring and gentle, and yet she ignored him. She also loved both the Salvatore's. It was all too confusing. She often thought that if her father were to make her immortal- she might as well take on the maiden vow.

Stefan's voice broke her out of her thoughts "how long do you plan on staying in mystic falls?" She smirked. "As long as we are wanted. Your father has been very kind to give my brother and I shelter." "How could we not? After losing your parents in the fire." She internally was laughing; her parents (Hestia had not officially adopted her, but was a motherly figure for her) were all powerful gods, and her brother had funnily enough decided that 'died in a fire' was a lovely cover story when your mother is the goddess of fire. "Stefan, I need you to do something for me." He looked for her to continue. "Stop it. I know that you and Damon are trying to find a girl for my brother. Stop trying." Stefan looked shocked "Ho-w? wh-what? How did you know?" she frowned "A few years ago Percy fell in love. In his opinion the girl was the most beautiful thing to walk the planet. In my opinion she was a walking talking pig with hair. Once they got serious she got him to do something special for her, and then she broke his heart. Since then, every night he comes to my room and pours his heart out to me, and I try to help him. The only people truly capable of helping him were our parents. And now they can't help him. He told me last night. Stefan I appreciate you trying to help my brother find happiness, but he will find it when he wants to." Stefan stared at her for a while and then said "this only makes me feel even more" she was bewildered "what?" "I know that we've only known each other for a very short while, and I know that I have had competition for your affections." The two gave a small laugh at this "But I have never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see… an angel. I touch you..." he touched her softly, sending shivers throughout her body "and my entire body ignites. I kiss you, and I know that I am falling in love." He leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft, and he hardly brushed them against hers and yet they were soft, warm and gentle. He pulled back and said "I am in love with you" she frowned; she so wanted to tell him. To be able to turn him so they could be together forever, but he would be scared, run off. So instead she settled by saying "there's just so much you don't know about me Stefan." He smiled "more to learn and love" she frowned and pulled back quickly "I must say good night." She turned to leave when Stefan said "I have upset you?" all she could think is _gods is he sweet _in the back of her mind she was sure she heard a distant squeal, but she decided to ignore it and stammered her reply "no. y-you haven't upset me you've just surprised me." She couldn't help but feel lost the moment she looked up into those beautiful forest green eyes, again she heard a voice, which she was now positive was Aphrodite, squeal yet again. "Until tomorrow" she turned on her heels and marched out the door.

Percy was bored. His sister was late for their evening 'session' as she called it. He did not like open time. Not anymore; whenever he was left alone with his thoughts they did not please him. He fingered the daylight necklace. His sister always wondered why he wouldn't take the ring that she found. It was because of –Her-. He would never wear a ring, ever, until he found the girl that he was truly meant to be with always and forever. _'Always and Forever'_ he thought, _'It's annoying that every time I think I find the one that I will be with for that long, it screws up. First Rachel, then –The Athenian Girl—and then Lex. _**(Find out who his X is yet? No? Here's a hint; begins with LX and ends with E**) _and yet the only one who still loves me is my sister.'_

He kept thinking about the miserable life he had when he heard footsteps outside. When he opened the door to see what was happening he was not pleased; Kathrine had just closed the door after saying goodnight to Stefan, when Damon jumped out and kissed her against her will. That boy was going to get it. Kathrine pushed him off and did not look pleased "what are you doing here?" she shoved past him, and he looked slightly hurt, "I told you I would come" she looked at him for a moment and then said "well I'm tired. You should go." He smirked, trying to mask his hurt, "did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" "You shouldn't eavesdrop." Now his hurt was clear. He didn't even bother to hide it "is my love not enough?" Percy decided to intervene "you heard her Damon," causing the two to jump. Damon looked slightly nervous "she wishes to be alone tonight. Why don't I escort you to your room? Come on" he grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the room. The second his sister closed the door behind them- he punched Damon in the face. Hard. He dropped "Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?" When he looked up he was terrified; Percy was clearly pissed, which is not something you want on your hands. "Why did I do it? You kissed my sister against her will! Now you listen closely; touch her again, and so help me the gods- I will kill you." He turned and left. Only later did Damon wonder what he meant by 'the gods'.

-TIME SKIP-

1 Month Later:

Kathrine hugged her brother "are you sure you have to go? Can't father wait?" but she already knew the answer. Their father wanted Percy home for the next few months for more training. They did this every decade. She also knew that this year there was no way he would miss it because his mother would be there the entire time. She on the other hand would remain in MF to carry out the plan to get rid of Klaus, and try not to die. Her brother never told her, but Nyx showed her the vision of Percy's humanity switch and she recognized the burning building; Fell's Church. She would do all that she could to live until Percy returned. 'Till then she had to deal with the Salvatore's; last week they found out about them. About their father, the vampirism and all the other stuff. She was giving them her blood every night so should an accident happen they would come back. It was quite clear to her now that she loved Damon, but she loved Stefan more. But it seemed to her that Damon cared more than Stefan. The whole deal gave her a head ace. She would talk to Percy, but he would be over protective and say she should swear eternal maiden-hood. '_If he suggests it one more time I am going out with Hermes.'_ Was all she could think every time he said it.

"You know father. Plus, mother hasn't been there for longer than a day since I turned. I'll tell her you said hi. You should know that she likes you, and if you wanted, she would adopt you as well. And hopefully by the time I come back I will have convinced father to let you come and train with me." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and said "I will see you soon." He then muttered thinking she could not hear "you will not burn in that church. I don't care what Nyx says. I will see you again." He hugged her one last time, and then he opened a portal and left.

The Void Throne Room:

Hestia was starting to annoy every one with her pacing. Since the moment she arrived 2 hours ago she had been pacing back and forth; Nyx had told her that the visions would come true in 4 months and she was determined for Percy to stay in the void and not leave until the 21st century. Not that it would work, but she wanted to try.

Finally a portal opened in- front of Hestia and Percy stepped through. He saw who was in- front of him and pulled her into a tight embrace "Hi Mom" she pulled away and looked at him. She did not like what she saw; Percy had always had some sadness in his ever changing colored eyes, but now, the eyes were like his father's; their own miniature galaxies, with stars that would explode when he got upset. In his eyes there were but 3 small twinkling stars. No happiness at all, but for 3 living people he cared most about. She knew it was because of the most recent girl he dated (ironically the 'most recent' date was in the year 1680. 184 years ago). If she ever got her hands on that girl, she would be dead. But Percy, being Percy, didn't show his sadness. The moment he noticed her looking into his eyes they began changing colors again.

When they began changing again she realized something; centuries ago they would always flicker back to that sea green color. Now they were always flickering to brown- his sister was his life, and she was sure that if he were to bathe in the Styx, she would be his anchor. She was literally the key to his humanity. If they ever wanted his humanity back- the girl needed to live.

She had a plan

**(AN: So there may be a bit of confusion so I will clear it up; in the other timeline Kathrine died in the church. This time Hestia plants the plan in Damon's mind so she won't die.)**

-TIME SKIP-4 MONTHS-

"No! Damon!" Stefan had just watched his brother murdered before his eyes. As he got up he felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest; when he looked down, his entire front was soaked with blood. He collapsed before the world went black.

Stefan was stunned; he thought he was dead, and yet he found himself in a ruined 'house'. He looked down to where he was shot, only to find the skin smooth. Unblemished. On his hand was a strange ring he was sure he had never seen before in his life. "Kathrine had me make that for you weeks ago." He found himself looking at Emily Benet. "Where am I?" The quarry. Just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night, as we found you dead in the woods." He soon realized his brother was not beside him "Where's Damon?" instead of answering she jerked her head towards the water. On the river bank-was Damon. He looked up realizing that she had said he was dead "Am I a…?" "Not yet. You're in transition." He was officially confused "but how? I ne…" she cut him off "You had Katharine's blood in your system when you died." "No. I never…." She looked grim "She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." Everything seemed so much clearer. "And Damon?" she frowned "No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Stefan looked over at his brother. He got up and walked toward his brother. Without turning around he said "I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone." Stefan sat beside him and sighed. "I know that we have a choice to make, but there is a bigger problem." Damon looked shocked "What problem?" "Percy's reaction to Katherine dyeing." Damon paled "you're right. He'll probably go on a rampage and eat half the town. But he isn't here as of now, so we need not worry about that right now." Stefan decided it might be best to change the subject "I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." Damon snorted "As if he cares. He betrayed us." His brother shook his head "He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town." Damon was wincing "God. This sun hurts my eyes." He looked at his brother "It's part of it. The muscle aches; the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." Damon snorted again "That's not gonna happen." Stefan was stunned "Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" "Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over."

-LINE BREAK- TIME SKIP- WHATEVER-

Lexi had just arrived in Mystic Falls. There were 2 reasons; the first being the fact that it was a home to many vampires. She had also recently learned that none other than Katerina Petrova was in the small town, and where ever she went, her brother went. Percy. Her sire. She hoped she would see him again, for the first time in 184 years, she wanted to apologize. They had been dating for nearly a year, when he turned her. After the transformation, she had told him she didn't feel the same way. Not because she had been using him, but because it was true. Since she turned, her feelings for him had changed. She thought that she didn't love him, but the feelings had just intensified. Later she discussed it with some witches, and they said that she had a sire bond. For the past 184 years she had searched for him but to no avail. Now she would find him. She was sure of it.

As of that moment, she was walking through a camp of the injured soldiers. In front of her, clear as daylight, was a vampire sucking a suffering man, until he breathed no more. She needed to lure him away from the men, so she deliberately walked right in front of him. She saw he was following, so she led him to an empty clearing. She stopped walking.

Stefan watched as the girl walked foolishly into a lone clearing. Clearly, she was too stupid to see the possibility of more vampires. He hid in the shadows until she stopped. When she turned around, he moved swiftly to the place she had been looking at a moment ago. When she turned back around he pounced, but the second he was on top of her- he was flattened, and she was on top of him. She was a vampire. "What kind of an idiot are you?" he stared at her blankly. She got off of him "well, seeing as you probably know some people around here- do you know Percy or Katerina Petrova?" he looked at her and then a thought came to mind "You mean Percy and Kathrine Pierce?" she started muttering to herself until she said "a very handsome young man with windswept black hair and eyes that never stay one color for too long, and a pretty girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes?" he nodded and a smile grew on her face "where is Percy? I seriously need to find him! At least can you tell me where his sister is?" she spoke in rapid fire, so that he could hardly get a word out "Percy left town a few months ago. And Kathrine died. The town's people massacred the vampires." She looked shocked for barely a second, and then she looked scared "does Percy know?" she started muttering, but he heard her "I knew he should have listened to Nyx. If I hadn't hurt him maybe none of this would have happened. Why do they hate him? What do the fates have against him?" she seemed to realize that he was listening so she said "My name is Alexia. But my friends call me Lexi. Now, I kind of need to find a place to stay, so if you don't mind, I will take my leave." He decided that she may as well stay with him so he said "you can come to my home. My brother is leaving, and my parents are dead. Might as well."

The daughter of Aphrodite contemplated it for a while, until she said "Very well. But if we could please track down Percy. I have to see him." He nodded and together they walked towards the town.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy stepped out of the portal, right in front of the Salvatore's mansion. He was excited to see his sister again. As he looked around, he saw Stefan walk up to the house with a very familiar girl. _It can't be_ he thought to himself _not even my luck is that bad._ But as they came closer, it was clear; the blond girl was Lexi, daughter of Aphrodite, and his ex-girlfriend.

Lexi saw a young man appear out of nowhere in front of the house. When they neared, her heart did a series of gymnastics. It was Percy. She ran up to him, vampire speed, only to find him glaring harshly at her. The intense desire to kiss him again, was so overwhelming, she was going to lean in to do so but Percy's voice snapped her out of it "Hello Stefan. If you don't mind me asking; what on earth are you doing with Lexi, and where is my sister?" Stefan winced visibly at the tone his best friend was using with him, and it didn't go unnoticed; Percy's face turned into one of horror "What happened?" Stefan explained the details of the day she was taken, and Percy's face was completely broken. He kept muttering 'No, No, No' over and over. Without waiting for Stefan to explain the rest, he disappeared, clearly to the church, to find out the truth. The first vision was coming true.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy reappeared at Fells church, or rather, what was left of it- for as Stefan had said, the church had been burnt to the ground. He dropped to his knees sobbing. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to think he could change fate. "I am so so sorry Kathy." He felt that if he stopped saying it, he would have to face the truth. After a few more minutes- he did. "She's gone" he muttered to himself, before letting out a blast of destructive energy and screamed to the world "I should have saved her." He then said in a soft voice "So why couldn't I?" he was broken. There was nothing left for him. He remembered words that his sister told him 184 years before _Vampires can turn it all off. The guilt, the pain, the anger. But you have me. Don't let some girl make you turn it off._ But his sister wasn't some girl; she was his life. What else did he have? He looked at the small photo of the two of them, the week that he had turned. _I might as well. I have nothing left._ He tore the picture in two. He kept the side that showed his sister, and deposited of the part that held him. He was leaving his old life, his emotions behind. _Focus, _He told himself _if you wish to turn it off- you need to will it. Imagine life with no worries, not a care in the world- all powered by one switch. Flip the switch._ He closed his eyes. He felt a slight floating sensation, and suddenly- he didn't feel at all. The sensation was incredible, indescribable. All that he knew was that nothing mattered anymore. Where to go now? He thought for a moment, and then headed to the Salvatore's house to get his things. He had a sudden craving for Europe. Home.

**FINALLY!**

**I've been suffering writers block for weeks. Hopefully it's good enough. And now to make a favorites list of the main PJO characters. 1-favorite 10-least favorite;**

**1- Percy**

**2- Nico**

**3- Thalia**

**4- Annabeth**

**5- Leo**

**6- Hazel**

**7- Luke**

**8- Frank**

**9- Piper**

**10- Jason**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Till next time**


	8. Chapter 6

**HI!**

**Chapter 6!**

**PERCY WITH NO HUMANITY!**

**And now we have the great Lexi vs. Rebekah debate;**

**Who should end up as Percy's GF?**

**Should Lexi die?**

**Should Percy even forgive Lexi?**

**Comment your choice!**

**And go to my page!**

**There's a poll!**

**I JUST SAW SEASON 5 EPISODE! **

**AND THE ORIGINALS!**

**AND READ THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

**IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Now I will stop annoying you!**

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6:**

Percy appeared on the doorstep of the Salvatore's mansion. He marched straight in, and went to the hallway, where he presumed that his luggage was. He was about to walk out the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Lexi.

Lexi was surprised that he didn't shove her and tell her to go to Hades. Instead he looked at her with a face that betrayed no emotion and said "Hello Lexi. Goodbye Lexi." She looked at him and said "I know that losing your sister is hard for you, but don't shut me out, please." He looked at her blankly "People leave us. Whether its break ups or them dying, we get over it. I did." He was not himself, was the first thing that came to her mind, and then she remembered what his sister had told him, and gasped "Oh My Gods! You turned off your emotions, didn't you?" when she received no reply she knew the answer. She had to contact Nyx. Or Chaos. Or Hestia, or her mother or somebody. She didn't know what to do. She turned her attention back to Percy. Or rather- where he had been standing a minute ago. He was gone. And she was going to get help.

But before she could leave to contact Nyx, a bright light appeared in front of her and when it faded three women stood there; the fates. "You cannot tell." She was stunned "why do you hate Percy so much? Why can't I tell his father? He has the right to know!" they stared at her "Because now is not the time. When the time comes, this spell shall fade. 'με τη δύναμη της μοίρας, ας αποφάσισε ότι μέχρι το εν λόγω χρονικό διάστημα έχει παρελθόν, θα πρέπει να ξεχάσετε όλα όσα συνέβησαν αυτή την ημέρα. και θα πρέπει να θυμούνται τίποτα από ό, τι ειπώθηκε σε σας μέχρι να έρθει η ώρα. αφήστε να γίνει.' **(Long story short: she won't remember this conversation until the time is right.) **Before they finished she was sure she heard a voice in her head '_of course we do not hate Perseus. He is our family. We do not create fate. We simply guide it. Unfortunately, he has a very complicated one filled with pain and misery. Know this before you do not- his sister is alive. And another thing- remember, that love is a path to hate, and vice versa. He never hated you, but if you do not fix your mistake as soon as possible- all hope for his forgiveness is lost. Goodbye, child of Aphrodite.' _ And with that she blacked out.

-LINE BREAK-

New York 2014:

It had been a year since Percy left, when the gods decided to make the head counselors immortal. Annabeth said yes, but was heard complaining 'that it was no fair that after she had been through 2 wars she wasn't a goddess'. She had been acting even worse that before since she found out that Mark had been cheating on her all along with Drew. She had officially let her fatal flaw let the best of her. And it all happened when she saw Thalia for the first time since before the cheating incident.

_**Flashback**_

_The hunters had just arrived [after much arguing and resisting on their part] at camp. The only one hyped about going was Thalia. She had been waiting for nearly a year to get her revenge on Annabeth. So she arranged that Nico and Rachel would come the day they arrived, so that the three (along with Grover and Clarisse) would finally feel the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurt, even if it wasn't as much as she had hurt Percy. When they got there, they were greeted with the sight of mark making out with Drew. Thalia didn't waste any time; she sent 3 hunters out to find Annabeth, while she filmed it. _

_The moment Annabeth arrived, and saw the couple making out, she flipped; she charged at mark, only to be held back by the hunters. She saw Thalia and was expecting some sort of sympathy only to be met with a glare "consider this payment." She was confused "Payment for what?" that was the wrong thing to say. Thalia punched her in the stomach and said "for cheating on Percy you bitch! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to clean myself of the filth that is Annabeth Chase." And she stalked away._

'_Fine' she thought to herself, 'if you won't be there for me, I won't be there for you. Friends will always disappoint you so I don't need any. The Annabeth chase that you knew is gone. Now you've got me instead.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

As they were leaving the empire state building, Thalia was thinking of how she wished that they would see the Percy who was reborn in 1478 (those who didn't betray him were told of the situation) when a pretty girl, around 18 with curly brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes walked up to her "Hey Thals. Long time no see." She smiled "Hey Kathrine."

-LINE BREAK-

Greece 1869;

Percy had been in Greece for the past month, and so far he loved it. Plenty of entertainment, plenty for him to feed on. That was all he needed. Right now he was standing in the mansion he had found himself and was having a 'dinner party'. He looked up from the current girl he was draining and smiled. He was enjoying life this way; carefree. Not worrying about the breakups, the rules, the deaths. Although deep down there was something screaming that what he was doing was wrong, he ignored it. Nothing could replace the perfect bliss that he felt when he fed. Though he didn't really know it there was another reason that he was smiling for; even now, he didn't forgive his father. It had been five years since his sister's death, since he shut it off, and it was better. Everything was easier. He knew that this was the vision that he had been shown all those years ago. His father believed that he would enjoy himself like this; '_the old man was right for once'_ he thought _'this is the best I have ever had it, and nothing he says or does will change it.'_

-LINE BREAK-

Lexi hadn't taken Stefan to Greece for no reason; she was looking for Percy. She hadn't seen him since she broke up with him (as far as she knew) and wanted to apologize. He had always loved Greece; getting to see the homeland of his mother when it wasn't being destroyed by giants, learning their traditions, and finding out anything he could about the things he didn't know. It was surprising, but he had a slight Athenian craving for knowledge that he never let anyone see in him. He would play dumb, be his sarcastic, charming, handsome self. The only other person she knew he opened up to was his sister. She really hoped he didn't find out yet, because he would go on a rampage.

Right now they were hunting in the woods, looking for a large animal for Stefan to eat. She remembered Percy showing her the ropes to vampirism, in the very clearing she stood in now.

_**Flashback**_

_She was running through the woods, after her boyfriend. When she reached the clearing, she looked around, but he was gone. A near bush rustled "Percy?" she asked hesitantly, "Is that you?" she inched away as the hellhound came out of the shadows. She went for her dagger, only to remember that she had left it behind, so she did the easiest thing; she screamed. She was waiting for the pain of death to come, but it wasn't there. When she looked up- she saw it crumbling to dust. She looked around for her savior, only to fall into his strong, gentle arms. He steadied her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine "I will always be there to catch you when you fall. I will always help you. I love you, Lexi." She looked into his beautiful eyes and whispered back "I love you". And then without hesitation, he kissed her fiercely. Her body was crackling, as if she had received an electrical shock. It was epic. He began to pull off her top and her his, as they continued kissing just as passionate as before._

_**End of Flashback**_

She giggled as she remembered his warm, strong body pressed against her. She looked ahead of her, hoping to find him before her, to tell him she was still in love with him, to look into his eyes, and kiss him. But was disappointed to find Stefan's green eyes in front of her instead. She sighed. "OK. Now that we're done with that, tell me about Kathrine. What you felt when you saw her, how you feel about her. It will help you." Stefan had been showing the slightest bit of improvement. He looked at her "what about you? You're trying to get me to speak of my feelings for Kathrine, when you are hiding your own emotions. You are in love with someone. Go on. Talk about it. _It will help you_" he said the last part in a mocking tone, and she snapped. She hit him across the face, Hard. She was sick of this behavior. Since she had got him to drink animal blood, he was acting like….. what Dionysus might be like if Zeus were to forbid him from drinking wine, as if that would ever happen (**To bad D. it still happens**.). She could feel that if she broke through this shell- she would find a friend. So she was going to try until he broke. "Cut it out." She snapped at him "you start telling me about Katherine, or I will have you chained to a prison cell underground for 30 years until you desiccate, and then I will torture you into turning your emotions on. So start talking. Now." So for the next hour he talked about their time together, the way he felt when she was near, and everything he ever thought about her. "It was never real." He found himself telling her, "She compelled my love. She compelled me into drinking her blood. Everything that ever happened was a result of compulsion. And every time I tried to tell myself that something was off, but I pushed it down. And now I am paying for it." So he felt guilty. Remorseful. He was feeling again. He looked at her "now what about you?" he was genuinely concerned. He was caring again. "You love someone, it is too obvious. Tell me about it. If you don't you'll end up like me." She sighed "he was incredible. When we met, I asked you if you knew Percy or Kathrine. It was Percy. He was the one who turned me so we could be together forever. Every moment of it was epic. When we touched I felt sparks throughout my entire body. When we would kiss, it was Elysium. And when I looked into his eyes and told him that I loved him, and he told me the same thing back- I was the happiest person in the universe." He listened silently throughout the entire time and then said "what happened?" she wanted to burst into tears "After he turned me, it all felt different. It was all more heightened. And I was so sure that my different feelings, weren't me loving him more, but rather I thought that I didn't love him anymore. So I told him that, and I ruined everything. He left. And he hates me. And I hate myself for what I did. I want to find him. To be with him. To say the words that we said all those years ago. I want him so badly it hurts. But he will never forgive me. He gave me his heart, and I crushed it under my heel. So I will find him, or die trying. But until I find him, I'll be helping you." She realized that she was crying, so she turned away.

Little did they know, that a certain primordial goddess over heard every word, and figured out what happened to her little brother.

-LINE BREAK-

The void:

Chaos was pacing again. It was annoying everyone, again. And it was about Percy, yet again. The Olympian side of Percy's family was there. They had been coming at least twice a week for updates on his whereabouts. For some odd reason, he was being blocked from their range of vision. Someone was hiding him. Aphrodite was watching her daughter, Alexia, discuss Percy with Stefan Salvatore. She squealed, while Hestia and Artemis glared at the image of the girl. Why was it that every girl Percy found left him? When they heard the way she spoke about him, they were appalled. Her feelings were never a lie. She truly loved him. Just then Nyx arrived in the throne room, and looked pale(er than usual). "I know what happened!" she exclaimed. "Hermes! Summon the fates! They are hiding him. We need to know where!" and now they had yet another pacing deity.

Moments later, the messenger god appeared with the three old ladies who bowed "Lord Chaos" they said in unison "What can we do for you?" he glowered at them, but they did not flinch. "Don't come here and give me some stupid crap. Where is my son?" they turned on Nyx "How did you find out?" "I was spying on the Aphrodite spawn. While I would like nothing better than to kill her, she plans to do everything she can to find my brother. When I looked into her mind, I found a spell blocking some of her memories. A spell that can have only been done by you three. What I want to know is this; how long? How long has it been since Percy begun murdering innocent people?" unwavering they spoke "5 years." Chaos was stunned "But he told me he wasn't going directly back to MF. He said he would be in Rome first." Atropos rolled her eyes "Clearly, he did not wish to argue with you, so he lied and went straight back home to check on his sister. Only to find the daughter of Aphrodite, informing him of her death. The moment he arrived he blamed you for summoning him, and he shut it off." Hestia was glaring at them "I want to know why you are hiding Katerina? I need to find her to help him! And yet you are hiding her as well. Do you truly hate Perseus so much?!" Clotho sighed "Why is that the first thing that everyone asks us? Of course we don't hate him. We guide fate, not create it." While the others ignored him and looked at Hestia "What do you mean where they are hiding her? She is dead. Is she not?" Hestia sighed and explained "When Percy last visited, I looked at his eyes, which reflect the eye color of the person he cares for most in the world, and they were his sisters. So I planted in Damon Salvatore's mind an idea to save the girl." She explained Emily making a tomb under the church and trapping the vampires. "The only problem is that the girl is not in the tomb. And these _lovely_ ladies won't tell me where she is." They glared "We will not tell you the whereabouts of the girl" everyone glared at them "However, in 2 years' time we shall bring you Perseus. Be prepared to lock him up for a decade or 2. It will be rough, but if you give in and allow him blood, before the time is right, he will need to be locked up more. Prepare an isolated room." Chaos smiled and nodded. No matter what state his son was in, he was ready.

He will be saved.

**FINALLY DONE!**

**I'm under so much pressure!**

**How am I ever going to cope?!**

**And my cousin got engaged, which means a wedding, which, BTW, means extra over load on work…..**

**If you didn't know, the Rebekah Lexi debate can be thought out well and spread out, because we got another love triangle on our hands!**

**So go to my page, for the poll.**

**R&R**

**DEX 4EVER**


End file.
